


Things I'll Never Tell You

by Mitchuation (Tamawind)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Sad, This isn't happy, this is why i can't have nice things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamawind/pseuds/Mitchuation
Summary: Connor shouldn't trust Dylan and at this point that's just a simple fact.





	Things I'll Never Tell You

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to myself for making reckless decisions and shout out to Reilly who told me I should post this. 
> 
> Let's hope there's no typos but I make no promises.

Connor shouldn't trust Dylan and at this point that's just a simple fact. 

Dylan never wanted to hurt Connor. He loved Connor and that's why he knew this would fucking kill him. Dylan was Connors best friend before they got together before their draft year. Playing hockey with Connor as his boyfriend was a whole different experience then when he played with him as his best friend. Everything just worked so well, everyone knew Connor was going first overall but as the season progressed it was more and more clear Dylan was going to be right up there with him. 

Hell, the draft was one of the best days of both of their lives. But it also made Dylan even more aware of the timer ticking down, getting closer and closer to the day Connor would go to Edmonton for good and Dylan back to Pennsylvania. There was no way the Coyotes would want him to play this season. Not when he's only played with McDavid, the next great one, and no way Edmonton would send him back down. Their time together was coming to an end and Dylan refused to acknowledge it. 

Connor didn't seem to see the timer like Dylan did. Didn't even skip a beat when talking about plans for the future and still having Dylan right by his side. It didn't even phase him that Dylan would be miles and miles away playing hockey with someone who's not him. It's not that Dylan felt less loved and cared for by the fact Davo never mentioned them being split up as a bad thing or a potentially break up worthy thing but it made him feel guilty thinking they weren't going to last in a long distance relationship and made him feel like a shit boyfriend for only thinking of how many ways this could all go wrong. 

So Dylan ignores it. He ignored the nagging voice whispering this isn't going to last. He talks over it whenever he's hanging out with Connor and it reminds him of how little time left they have to do this. He especially ignores it when he has Connor underneath him, moaning, and it tells him this is the last time he'll ever have Connor like this the last time he'll get to be with him like this. 

Dylan Strome is selfish. He think Connor would smile and kiss him if Dylan told him he wants Connor all to himself and that makes the guilt in Dylan's chest knot up tighter. He shoves it down as he lets his arms wrap around Connor, his hands gently carding through his hair. When Connor starts to softly sing their song under his breath, Dylan feels like crying. 

"Hey how're you holding up" Mitch is a good friend, he really is, so Dylan spills everything and Mitch just gives him a sad smile and fuck Dylan really didn't need that. 

Dylan spends all of Connors last day with him. They both had busy summers but they always seemed to make time for each other. Now that the season was starting that wouldn't be the case. Dylan's driving them to their favorite diner and Connor is holding one of his hands. Softly singing songs from a playlist labeled "ours". Dylan can't help but to keep glancing at him in the passenger seat. This is the last time they'll be together like this for a long time. The nagging voice in Dylan's head is back saying he'll never have any moment like this with Connor again. He hates that he kinda believes it. 

"We're going to be okay Dyls" Connor says after dinner, holding Dylan close to him, like he's something precious and worth keeping. 

"You promise?" He hates the fact he's about to cry. 

"I promise" Dylan does cry and he'll let Connor believe it's all because he's leaving. 

He doesn't want to admit that it's because even if Connor can promise that, Dylan can't promise him the same. Connor whispers sweet nothings in his ear making promises Dylan knows he'll keep, it only makes him cry harder. 

When Dylan drops Connor off at his house and kisses him for the hundredth time that night. He knows it'll be their last. He doesn't even try to stop himself from breaking down as he drives home. 

Mitch becomes more of a presence in Dylan's life. They both aren't going to make their teams official roster and they bond over that. Dylan knows how their conversations look. He knows Connor would never trust Dylan again if he even glanced at the messages they sometimes send. Dylan is selfish, he doesn't stop texting Mitch. 

Dylan doesn't know how he got here. Actually he knows damn well how he got here. He drove himself here knowing exactly why he was here and what would happen. Everyone knows Mitch loves to cuddle just like a fish loves water. This wasn't the patented bro cuddles, this was far from two innocent friends seeking affection. This was straight up scandalous. Mitch had found his way into Dylan's lap and Dylan's arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Everything in him knew this wasn't a good idea. He knew any chance he and Connor had at staying together was currently being ruined in the form of their mutual friend Mitch Marner. Mitch started kissing Dylan's neck and Dylan couldn't bring himself to think of Connor. Not like this. 

It's night time by the time they detach themselves from each other. Dylan's missed two texts from Connor. He tries not to feel sick. He thinks he's failing. Mitch gives Dylan one last hug and pulls away just far enough to look at Dylan's face. He's much to aware of the space in between them. Mitch silently asks the question and Dylan can't bring himself to say no. They kiss and the regret must show just a bit because Mitch just gives him a small smile. 

Dylan curses when he gets in the car and sees a faint bite mark on his neck, he doesn't turn the lights on when he facetimes Connor that night 

"Hey baby I love you" Is the first thing out of Dylan's mouth and Connors big goofy grin lights up the screen. 

Connor really shouldn't trust Dylan and that's just a simple fact.


End file.
